Missing You
by RajMeeNa
Summary: Piccolo needs to train with the rest of the dragon team outside the Earth. Tights misses her boyfriend so much but she's stuck on Earth. They have phones to communicate so...what will happen? A mature fanfic, read at your own risk. :)


Warning: Mature Content! Read at your own risk. :)

Missing you - One shot

Piccolo and the rest of the dragon team are training as usual. Krillin is sparring with Piccolo, until the nameks phone rang. He stopped and immediately answer the phone.

"Hey." he said softly, smiling like a fool.

"Babe" a familiar voice answered. Tights Briefs, Bulma's sister. They've been together for a month and inseperable since, but since Dragon team needs to train for the upcoming battle, Piccolo must go to outerspace to train. His girlfriend gave him a phone that will work outside the earth so they can still talk every day.

"How are you?" Piccolo asked. "It's already evening there, sweetie." he added.

"I miss you, I can't sleep." Tights said, not wanting to sound so sad, but its very evident on her voice. Tights misses her boyfriend so much.

"I miss you too, sweetie. I'll be home soon"

"Piccolo.."

"Mhmmm?"

"I need you now, I'm sorry...I just miss you so much, your kisses, everything."

"Me too, sweetie."

"Piccolo.."

"Yes?"

"Can..can I touch myself while thinking of you?" Piccolo gulped on what she said. He can imagine Tights writhing in pleasure while thinking of him. He became hard, literally.

"Do you want to?" he asked with a soft husky voice.

"Yes...I'm touching myself now baby" he can hear her soft moans on the other line and he wishes he is there to witness it. Oh fuck, he thought. This woman is driving him mad!

"Where are you touching yourself baby?"

"Oh, in your favorite parts, baby" she moaned again. "I'm thinking that you're touching me now, kissing me, your hands travelling around my body. I'm so wet now, Piccolo"

Fuck fuck fuck, he thought.

"Yes, baby, I'm touching you now. Feel it, feel me" since they started to have sex, Piccolo decided to learn more about how he can give his girlfriend the pleasure she deserves in bed, while making him happy too. He can hear Krillin asking him to go back but he told them he needs to rest. He went to his pod, locked his door and continue his phone sex with Tights.

"Oh Piccolo..mmhmm, yes baby" hearing her called his name in pleasure makes him want to jump with happiness! He will make sure that she will not call any names, only his..forever.

"Touch yourself too baby" Tights said. "Think that its me, touching you, kissing you, oh yesss...fuck me Piccolo" that's it, he needs to attend to his hard and throbbing member. He pulled his pants off and get his large dick and touched it up and down, listening to his girlfriends pleas and moans.

"Yes, fuck Tights..ooh Tights" he said softly, not wanting anyone to hear his moan of pleasure. "Fuck me Tights, I'm fucking you now baby"

"Yes, Piccolo, yes..mhmmm..yes, you're so good baby. So good, ughnnn..Piccolo..I'm so close baby" he can hear her fingers slapping in and out of her core, oh how he wanted it to be his dick fucking her senselessly. He fucked himself harder and faster, wanted to cum with her.

"Me too, Tights...my sexy vixen..together baby"

And then she hear her cry out his name and he's done. He spilled his seeds on his hand, and dramatically lay on the bed, panting and out of breath. She can hear him panting on the other side and she giggled knowing that she can do that even if their miles away.

"I love you, Piccolo" she said sweetly.

"I love you too, Tights"

They said their goodnights to each other and succumb to sleep. Tights dreamt of her sweet green boyfriend and the future they will have together. He is her destiny, and she is his. Tights woke up with someone nuzzling her neck, she slowly opened her eyes to see none other than, her green man.

"Baby, you're back." she blinked a few times just to be sure that Piccolo is with her. "You're really back" she said, smiling so wide. "I thought you're going home next week, Piccolo"

"Well...they will..but after last night, I told them I need to go back home and see you. I just miss you so much, Tights"

"Oh, I miss you too baby" she kissed him and he kissed her back. Their kisses went from sloppy to passionately until their clothes are scattered on the floor.

"Let's see if you can moan like what you did last night baby. I'll make you scream"

"I'll make you scream too" Tights said, seducing his green man, wrapping her hot body to his.

"I love you so much, Tights"

"I love you too, green man."

And they made love all throughtout the morning. Thank god, they've sound proofed the room last week or else the whole neighborhood can hear her crying his name in pleasure, but she doesn't care, this man is her and her only, like what she is his, and his only. They can all go to hell while they are enjoying this heaven.


End file.
